Secret
by kariyara
Summary: Pairing Kriskai . Ada sesuatu untuk para penunggu(?) ff Ereri saya yang nganggur . Kai si seksi suka sama Kris yang cool! Gimana jadinya? Terus , Sehun gimana? A ff for all Kriskai shipper .


_karena setiap rahasia mempunyai cerita masing-masing didalamnya..._

Secret

Title : Secret

Cast : Kris EXO-M , Kai EXO-K , Sehun EXO-K , dan member EXO lain

Genre : Shounen-ai , Romance , Humor , Hurt/Comfort , School life , OOC

Rating : T

Warning : This is Shounen-ai , bukan yaoi karena aku ga menulis adegan yadongan hehe . DLDR okay ? Kalau gasuka shounen-ai atau pairingnya mending gausah baca daripada kamu ngebash aku nantinya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku menyukai... Kris gege . "

Itu adalah rahasia seorang Kim Jongin . Ssshh! Kalau sudah tau , lebih baik kalian diam dan tidak membocorkannya karena Jongin akan sangat marah ketika rahasianya terbongkar .

Kim Jongin . Si_** sessy bronze skin dancer**_ yang terkenal disekolahnya . Bersahabat dengan sesama _**dancer**_ , yaitu Kim Minseok , Lay , Luhan , dan Oh Sehun . Khusus Oh Sehun , dia adalah sahabat Jongin sejak lahir karena ibu mereka adalah _**partner-in-crime **_dan sahabat sejati .

" Hey Nona Kim! "

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menari sambil berjalan menuju kantin .

" Ah hey Tuan Oh . Dan aku lelaki , panggil aku Tuan . "

Jongin memutar matanya dengan malas , Sehun pasti ada maunya jika sudah memanggilnya dengan Nona Kim .

" Yehet . Terserah kamu saja . Kudengar kamu dapat 100 diulangan fisika minggu lalu ? "

" Ah... Iya . Lalu ? Aku tau kamu mau minta sesuatu Oh . "

" Benar sekali ! Kamu terlalu pintar Nona Kim . "

" Tuan! Tuan yang benar ! Haish , jadi maumu itu apa ? "

" 3 _**large cup bubble tea**_ . "

" 3 ? _**Large**_ ? Dasar gila . Itu untuk siapa saja bodoh ? "

" Aku , Luhan dan kamu . "

" Terimakasih tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau . Jadi 2 saja ya ? "

" No no no . Aku tidak enak denganmu . "

" Ya ya ya . Ini uangnya dan belikan Luhan rasa_** taro**_ , aku minta _**bubble milk tea**_ _**sugar 70% **_dengan _**topping rainbow jelly**_ . "

" Kamu akan kencing manis , bodoh . "

" Tidak peduli~ Ah ya aku lupa mau kekantin ! "

" Aku ikut ya? "

" Yasudah , ayo . "

Jongin akhirnya ditemani Sehun kekantin , dan Luhan dan Lay yang kebetulan ada dikantin menatap Jongin jahil .

" Ada apa ini ? "

" EKHEMMMMM~ KIM JONGIN MENYUKAI—"

" DIAM ! "

Jongin langsung menutup mulut Luhan yang siap meneriakkan nama orang yang disukainya .

" Jongin ? Kamu menyukai... Siapa ? "

Sehun terlihat kaget dan menganga melihat Jongin .

" Um tidak tidak ! Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa ! "

Jongin gugup , kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan membuat _**gesture **_aneh kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup yaitu menggigit bibirnya dan mengelus pipinya .

" Kamu bohong , Nona Kim . "

" Ti—tidak ! Aku serius , Odult . "

" Jangan membohongiku , Nona . Aku tau kebiasaanmu kalau gugup atau bohong . "

Saking gugupnya , Jongin bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Nona Kim .

" Baik aku tidak akan memaksa , hanya saja beritahu aku kalau kamu sudah siap untuk memberitahuku . "

" Aku tidak akan pernah siap , Odult . "

" Kamu ini keras kepala sekali Nona Kim . "

" Biarin ! "

Lay yang sedang kumat jahilnya langsung berbisik kepada Sehun dan sukses membuat Sehun melihat Jongin dengan tatapan kaget , kesal dan... Ada sedikit rasa cemburu ? Dan Sehun menarik Jongin kesebuah meja dikantin kemudian menatap Jongin dengan kesal .

" Wu Yifan ? Kris ? Kamu ? Suka ? Benar ? Serius ? "

" Mwoya? Tau darimana hah? "

" Jadi benar ? "

" Tau darimana Oh Sehun ! "

" Lay . "

" Aish anak itu... "

" Jawab pertanyaanku Nona Kim . "

" Jangan panggil aku Nona . "

" Jawab . "

Jongin terperanjat . Selama 16 tahun mengenal Sehun , Sehun tidak pernah memakai nada memerintah sekalipun kepadanya . Biasanya Jongin yang seperti itu , dan Sehun biasa mengalah . Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun benar-benar marah saat ini .

" Se—Sehun ? "

" Maaf . Tanpa sadar aku memakai nada itu . Kaget ya ? "

" Ti—tidak juga, ahahahah . "

" Jadi ? "

" Ah iya... Jaga rahasia okay . Baiklah... Aku menyukainya . "

" Ba—bagaimana bisa Jongin ? Tidak ingat dia siapa ? "

" Yang aku tau dia Kris . Memangnya dia siapa lagi ? "

" Lupakan . "

" Hey , kita sahabat kan ? Beritahu aku . "

" Ya... Kita memang hanya sahabat . "

' _Walaupun aku ingin kita lebih dari sahabat , Jongin...'_

" Apa ? Kamu ngomong apa ? Ga kedengeran , bodoh ! "

" Lupakan saja , tadi aku hanya asal bicara . Su—sudah ya , aku mau kekelas , bel sudah bunyi . "

Sehun segera beranjak pergi , meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam .

' _Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa ? ' _

.

.

.

.

.

" Kim Jongin ? "

Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya .

' _Ini kan! Ini kan... Ini ka— '_

" Kris ! "

' _Ini kan suara Kris... '_

" Suho ? Waeyo ? "

" Ini proposal _**class meet**_ nanti . "

" Oh terimakasih Suho . "

" Okay . "

Dan Kris kembali menatap Jongin .

" Ah ya ? Sunbae__memanggilku ? "

" Kris hyung , panggil saja hyung . "

" Eh ? Oh okay okay . Ada apa ? "

" Tertarik menjadi_**dancer**_pembuka acara reuni sekolah Sabtu ini ? "

" Sabtu ini ? Kuharap aku bisa , tapi aku ada pertandingan di sekolah menariku... Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak _**Dancer Line**_ yang lain ? "

" _**Dancer line**_ ? "

" Teman-temanku , _**dancer**_ semua kok . Lay , Luhan , Sehun dan Minseok . Hyung bisa menanyakan mereka . "

" Ooh okay informasinya . Beritahu aku jika kamu berubah pikiran ya . Dan— "

" Dan ? "

" Semangat untuk pertandingannya . Bye! "

Jongin merasa pipinya memanas .

' _KRIS SUN— OH BUKAN , KRIS HYUNG MENYEMANGATIKU ? INI SEPERTI MIMPI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '_

Jongin benar-benar seperti seorang fangirl disini haha .

" Oy Jongin ! "

" Minseok ! "

Minseok ,_** partner**_ _**dance**_ Jongin menyapa Jongin dengan membawa seseorang disampingnya .

" Nugu ? "

" Kim Jongdae . "

Jongin menatap Jongdae sebentar kemudian mengajak bersalaman , dan dengan senang hati Jongdae membalasnya .

" Kim Jongin , _**Dancer Line**_ . Kelas 2 . "

" Kim Jongdae , _**Vocals **_. Kelas 3 . "

" Salam kenal Jongdae sunbae . "

" Hyung saja Jongin , jangan terlalu formal . "

" Ah okay . "

' _Sudah 2 kali 2 sunbae menyuruhku memanggil hyung -_- '_

" Eum sudah ya Jongin , aku mau ke perpustakaan . "

" Ah ya , bye Minseok , bye Jongdae hyung ! "

Jongin kembali sendirian , dan baru saja ingin kembali kekelas ketika dia sadar kalau dia sudah _**skip**_ kelas .

' _Eh ? Kalau Sehun bilang bel sudah bunyi , lalu kenapa Minseok dan Jongdae hyung ke perpustakaan ? Mana mungkin mereka __**skip **__kelas ? Ah sudahlah hari ini terlalu membingungkan '_

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keatap sekolah , dan disana Jongin menari dan nge-_**rap**_ , kemudian tertidur pulas .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oy Jongin ! "

Jongin membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya .

" Hah ? "

" Kamu bolos? Adik kelas yang sungguh pemberani . "

" Kris hyung? "

' _OH MY INI KRIS HYUNG . DEMI APA DIA YANG BANGUNIN , AKU PIKIR BAKALAN SEHUN—LOH KOK JADI SEHUN SIH-_- '_

" Iya ini Kris . Sudah puas dengan tidurnya ? "

Jongin terdiam , rasanya ia sangat malu ketahuan bolos dan tertidur diatap kelas . Ketahuannya sama yang disukain lagi :(

" Ah—ah , kenapa hyung bisa ada disini ? "

" _**For your information , this is my favorite place in school . "**_

" O—oh begitu... "

" Indah kan ? "

" Uhm ? "

Kris tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jongin untuk berdiri dan membawa Jongin ke salah-satu sudut atap kemudian menyuruh Jongin menatap kebawah , yang ternyata menampilkan pemandangan sebuah taman yang begitu rimbun dan sejuk .

" Wo—woah ! Aku tidak tau kalau di Seoul ada taman seperti itu ! "

" Nah Jongin . Ini rahasia kita , hanya kita berdua . "

" Hanya... Kita yang tau ? "

" Iyap ! Aku yakin tidak ada yang tau soal ini . Jadi jaga rahasia kita ya , Jongin ? "

" Ah iya ! Aku akan jaga rahasia kita . "

" Kemarikan kelingkingmu , Jongin . "

" Untuk apa ? "

" Mana kelingkingmu ? "

Beginilah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta . Saat Kris menautkan kelingking mereka dan berkata " _**Pinky promise **_" kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Jongin , wajah Jongin langsung memerah hingga ke telinga .

" Nah Jongin , cepat ke kelasmu . Tadi saat aku melewati lorong kelas satu , ada 4 orang meneriakkan namamu . "

" Aigoo aku lupa bahwa aku ada janji dengan mereka , yasudah hyung aku turun dulu ne ! "

" Ne , annyeong Jongin ! "

Jongin segera turun dan berlari ke kelasnya , dan Kris berbaring diatap sambil menatap langit .

' _Kim Jongin... Aku rasa aku menyukaimu... '_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" KIM JONGIN ! INI SUDAH LEWAT 30 MENIT DARI JANJI KITA ! KAMU KEMANA SAJA HAH ? KAMI SANGAT KHAWATIR TAU ! "

" Yaampun jaga suaramu Luhan , aku tau aku salah . "

" Dasar bodoh . Sudah lupa janji , bolos kelas lagi . "

" I—itu... Aku tertidur diatap sekolah . "

" MWOYA ? "

" Bodoh , kubilang jaga suaramu ! Aku tidak tuli Tuan . "

" Kamu tadi diatap sama— "

Luhan yang belum selesai bicara sudah dicubit perutnya oleh Lay yang langsung memberinya tatapan kode . Minseok hanya tertawa , dan Sehun terlihat kesal .

" Ah , lupakan yang tadi . Jadi ayo kita ke rumahmu Jongin . "

" Bukannya minggu ini giliran rumah Lay ? "

" Tidak jadi , kita ke rumahmu saja . "

" Menyebalkan . Yasudah , ayo. "

Dan _**our poor**_ Sehun yang masih terlihat kesal tidak sadar kalau Jongin,Luhan,Minseok dan Lay sudah pergi meninggalkannya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi diatap . "

Lay,Luhan dan Minseok memang seperti mama-mama gossip yah ahahahah .

" Aku menari , nge-_**rap**_ , kemudian tertidur . Tidak ada yang spesial oke . Kalian sebenarnya kenapa ? "

" Tadi aku melihat Kris ke atap . _**I wonder if he meets you **_? "

" Ah itu . Iya aku bertemu dengannya . Dan kalian tau ? "

" APA APA ? "

" Tadi dia menautkan kelingking kami dan tersenyum padaku . _**Oh my**_ , aku bisa merasakan wajahku seperti kepiting rebus . "

Jongin sudah fanboying (ingat? dia ini lelaki) soal kejadian tadi . Luhan yang sedang main rubik ikutan Lay yang sedang tertawa kencang . Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun ? Setelah berhasil menyusul mereka ber-4 , sekarang malah hatinya yang sedang diuji oleh rasa cemburu . _**Oh my**_ , Oh Sehun . Kalau memang suka kenapa tidak bilang saja _? Sehun : author pikir bilang suka gampang kek ngebalikin telapak tangan hah ? gua sama dia sahabat , entar kalo gua bilang suka terus dia ngejauhin gua gimana ? idih -_- gua mendingan kaya gini dibanding mesti jauh-jauh dari jongin #eaa_

Seharian itu , Jongin terus menceritakan tentang Kris , Luhan Lay Minseok yang asik memperhatikan , dan Sehun yang terus saja mengumpat dalam hati sambil bermain PS3-nya Jongin .

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ahjumma ! Sehun dimana ? "

" Sudah berapa kali kubilang Jongin-ah , panggil aku eomma . Em Sehun sudah berangkat bersama Luhan tadi . "

" O—oh... Ah baik eomma , aku pergi dulu ! "

" Ne , hati-hati Jongin-ah ! "

Jongin yang niatnya ingin mengajak Sehun berangkat bersama kesekolah—tapi Sehun sudah pergi—jadinya mampir ke tempat Minseok yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Sehun .

" Oi Minseok ! "

Minseok ternyata sudah ada diluar rumah , bersama seseorang yang Jongin ketahui bernama Jongdae , si sunbae kelas 3 .

" Oh Jongin! Aku akan berangkat bersama Jongdae . Kamu tidak apa-apa kan berangkat sendiri ? Lay sama gebetannya tuh . "

" Oh gapapa . Dah Minseok , dah Jongdae hyung! "

" Ne~ "

Jongin akhirnya kesekolah dengan lemas , rasanya seperti teman-temannya menjauhinya . Apalagi Sehun . Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun kesekolah bersama Luhan . Sehun pasti selalu mencari Jongin , ia selalu menomorsatukan Jongin . Dan sekarang ? Jongin bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Luhan dan Sehun sedang berpacaran seka—

" Jongin ? "

' _Oh My Goat..._ '

" Ah—ne! Pagi , Kris hyung . "

" Ya , pagi . Berangkat sendiri ? "

" Begitulah . Rasanya teman-temanku menjauhiku . "

" Oh... Kalau begitu berangkat denganku saja . "

" Eh? "

Jongin terpaku . Kris sang pujaan hati mengajaknya berangkat berdua . Oh tidak , Jongin belum siap menghadapi serangan fans Kris yang bejibun itu , Jongin belum siap dilempa—

" Jongin ? Kok bengong ? 10 menit lagi bel . "

" Ah—ah! Maaf hyung . Baik , ayo kita berangkat bersama . "

" Maaf ya kita jalan kaki begini , aku tidak bawa mobilku . "

" Tidak apa-apa kok hyung , aku sudah biasa jalan kaki . "

" Jalan kaki bersama siapa itu—Oh Sehun ? "

" Hyung mengenalnya ? "

" Bukan mengenal , hanya saja aku sering melihatnya mengekorimu kemana-mana . Tidakkah kamu berpikir kalau Oh Sehun itu bisa saja menyukaimu , Jongin ? "

Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti , membuat Kris ikut berhenti . Kris menatap Jongin yang sedang menunduk .

" Jongin ? Ada apa ? "

" Tidak . Maaf aku tiba-tiba berhenti , dan sebaiknya kita cepat karena 5 menit lagi bel . "

" Oh—okay . Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi mungkin membuatmu kesal . "

" Tidak kok , hyung tidak membuatku kesal . "

Jongin dan Kris melanjutkan berjalan , ditemani dengan hening yang mengelilingi mereka berdua .

' _Ugh , gara-gara aku berhenti , suasananya awkward begini... '_

' _Apa mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu ? Tapi memang kalau aku berkata seperti itu , apa ada masalah? '_

Jongin dan Kris memang beruntung—mereka sampai sebelum bel berbunyi padahal sudah lewat 3 menit .

" Jungwoo-ahjussi... Kami telat tidak ? "

Jongin berjalan menghampiri satpam sekolah , diikuti Kris .

" Tidak kok , memang bel-nya belum bunyi . "

" Hah ? Belum ? Ada apa ? Bukankah sudah lewat sekitar 3 atau 4 menit dari yang seharusnya ? "

" Aku dengar , kepala sekolah mengumpulkan murid di aula . Kau sebaiknya cepat kesana , Jongin . "

" Ah okay , gamsahamnida ahjussi! Kris hyung , ayo cepat! "

Jongin meraih lengan Kris kemudian menarik Kris sampai kedepan lift , masuk dan kemudian memencet tombol lantai 5 .

" Jongin , bukannya seharusnya kita kekelas dan menaruh tas kita dulu ? "

" Sudah tidak ada waktu hyung , kita taruh didepan pintu aula saja . "

Kris hanya mengikuti Jongin , dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Jongin yang menurutnya begitu imut saat sedang panik .

" Hyung ? "

Jongin dan Kris sudah sampai didepan aula , bahkan Jongin sudah meletakkan tasnya dilantai tapi Kris hanya diam mematung . Jongin sudah memanggil Kris lima kali dan Kris tidak bergerak juga . Jongin akhirnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Kris , dan Kris sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya .

" Hey hyung! Kenapa bengong ? Kita sudah sampai loh , dan kita pasti akan kena hukum hyung! "

" Ah—maaf Jongin , kamu masuk dulu saja , aku menyusul . "

" Baiklah . "

Jongin berjalan kearah pintu aula dan masuk , sedangkan Kris masih dengan santainya melepas tasnya kemudian berjalan dengan pelan memasuki aula .

.

.

.

Oh okay , mereka memang telat , tapi untung saja para guru tidak memarahi ataupun menghukum mereka . Jongin sudah duduk dengan teman-temannya , sedangkan Kris duduk dengan para anggota osis .

" Hey leader , kenapa bisa telat ? "

Kris menatap Suho malas , wakilnya yang satu ini memang kelewat kepo dan cerewet .

" Kesiangan . "

" Oh ya ? Dasar . Kamu ketinggalan pengumuman heboh dari si kepala sekolah yang menyebalkan itu . "

" Apa ? Ketinggalan apa ? "

" Ia akan turun jabatan dan yang mengantikannya itu pamannya Chanyeol , si happy virus . Atas permintaan Chanyeol , maka asrama sekolah akan kembali digunakan dan yang menyenangkannya itu , kita bisa memilih teman sekamar kita . Boleh sampai 6 orang loh didalam satu kamar ! Dan boleh memilih adik kelas juga ! Chanyeol benar-benar seorang penyelamat kita dari kebosanan , Kris . "

" ... "

" Kris ? Tidak senang ? "

" Apa ? "

" Jadi kamu tidak mendengarkanku ? "

" Tentu saja aku dengar , pendek . "

" Sialan kau . Aku ini tidak pendek , kamu yang kelewat tinggi . "

" Terserah deh . "

" Kenapa sih keknya badmood banget . Pms ? "

" Engga lah! Aku bukan cewe ! "

" Becanda doang Kris wkwk . "

" Eh ngomong ngomong , guru-guru pada kemana ? Tadi ada , sekarang menghilang . "

" Tau deh . Ini kita kapan balik ke kelas? Bete nih , panas . "

" Udah boleh balik kali , cabut yuk . "

" Bentar aku panggil anak-anak dulu . "

Kris dan anggota osis lainnya beranjak pergi , dan murid-murid lainnya pun ikut pergi dari aula .

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin! Kamu ketinggalan berita yang keren , okay . "

" Hah ? Apa ? Aku ketinggalan apa , Lu ? "

" Sehun , kamu saja yang menjelaskan . "

Yang disebut namanya malah asik menyeruput bubble teanya sambil bengong , membuat Luhan kesal sampai Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan kencang.

" AW! Iya aku dengar Xiao Lu, tidak usah pakai cubit! "

" Xiao Lu ? "

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar Xiao Lu . Xiao itu kecil , Lu itu rusa . Jadi Xiao Lu itu rusa kecil ? Xiao Lu itu nama panggilan sayang dari Sehun untuk Luhan ? Rasanya Jongin ingin tertawa sambil berguling-guling saking ngakaknya . Yaampun , Jongin yang sudah 16 tahun jadi bagian hidup Sehun saja tidak ada panggilan khusus . Jongin benar-benar ingin tertawa sampai mati rasanya .

" Xiao Lu itu panggilan buatku , Sehun bilang itu cocok . "

" Ohh , wkwk . Xiao ? Xiao ? Yaampun kamu tahu Lu ? Kamu itu tidak cocok diberi panggilan seimut itu , katanya kamu seme ? Dan lupakan soal Xiao Lu Xiao Lu apalah itu . Jadi aku ini ketinggalan berita apa ? "

" Sehun ? Sudah kubilang kamu saja yang menjelaskan , aku capek bicara panjang lebar . "

Jongin menatap Sehun , dan Sehun hanya diam .

" Okay jadi aku ini ketinggalan apa , Lay ? Atau Minseok ? Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku ! "

Jongin menjadi kesal . Apa memberitahunya sebuah berita yang katanya heboh itu sangat sulit ? Apa mungkin berita itu merupakan gosip tentang dirinya ? Oh tidak , Jongin anak baik-baik yang tidak akan membuat sensasi untuk jadi bahan omongan murid-murid lain .

" Oh okay , kalau tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku , akan aku tanya ke murid-murid yang la— "

" Jongin ! "

Jongin menoleh kearah suara , ternyata Kris yang memanggilnya .

" Hyung ? Ada apa ? "

" Untuk kamar asrama , kamu sekamar saja denganku ya ? "

" Asrama ? Bukannya asrama sudah ditutup ? "

" Hah ? Temanmu tidak memberitahumu ? "

" Tidak . Tadi aku bertanya malah didiemin . "

" Yasudahlah pokoknya kamu sekamar denganku okay ? "

" Oh oh yasudah . "

" Dan sekalian , ajak teman-temanmu . "

Mendengar perkataan Kris yang terdengar mutlak itu , Luhan , Lay , Minseok dan Sehun langsung menganga .

" Apa tidak merepotkan , sunbae ? "

" Kamu Lay kan ? Tentu saja tidak . Kalau aku hanya berdua dengan Jongin , tidak akan menyenangkan . "

" Serius sunbae ? "

" Iya , aku serius . "

Luhan , Lay dan Minseok akhirnya mau , menganguk dengan semangat sedangkan Sehun hanya menganguk malas .

" Asrama dibuka besok , kita bisa memilih kamarnya . Sebaiknya salah satu diantara kalian datang pagi , kemudian memilih . Kalau butuh bantuan , besok pagi aku ada diruang osis . "

" Gamsahamnida , hyung/sunbae ! "

" Cheonma . Aku pergi dulu , bye . "

Jongin memandangi punggung Kris yang berjalan menuju ruang osis , dan menghela nafas pelan .

" Hey Jongin . Kamu itu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Kris sunbae ? "

" Menurutmu ? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lay , Jongin meninggalkan mereka berempat dan berlalu kearah asrama .

.

.

.

DAN TO BE CONTINUED DI TENGAH JALAN YEAYYY . SAYA STRESS BIKIN FF ERERI SAYA , DAN SAYA MALAH BIKIN FF INI . MAAFKAN SAYA -_- SAYA JUGA ABIS IDE , ENTAHLAH RASANYA MAU NULIS LAGI MALES KARENA YA BEGITULAH . HOPEFULLY SAYA BISA NGELANJUTIN FF INI DAN FF NGANGGUR LAINNYA . REVIEW SARAN DITUNGGU~~~!


End file.
